To The Prodigal Son
by neverbeenunloved
Summary: Come back to us, brother; you who cheated and lied. Know that your family loves you still...always has, and always will.


**A/N: **So I actually made this poem and short explanation entirely from the Biblical version of the parable, then I realized it would be nice to have a Narnian version, seeing so many similarities. I hope you enjoy this

P.S. "Mother" in the poem refers to Susan…and this supposedly takes place after Edmund is overwhelmed by his treachery to the White Witch. They are already Kings and Queens here.

**To The Prodigal Son**

_Brother waits_

_Everyday_

_Mother cries_

_Why couldn't you stay?_

_Sister stays silent_

_Her sobs she tries to hide_

_Come back to us, brother_

_You who cheated and lied_

_Know that your family loves you still_

_Always has, and always will. _

Things have never been the same since you left. Holding court never has never seemed so boring and dull with an empty throne beside me. Every day, _every day_, I wait outside until late into the night, eyes fixated on the open, winding road, the verdant, lush forests, the rolling plains, the formidable mountains, the rushing rivers and the vast expanse of the seas before me; waiting for my brother to come home to loving arms.

Susan and Lucy have tried to be strong, yet anyone who looks at them can see that their smiles don't reach their eyes, eyes that are full of unshed tears. Eyes that are red and raw from having been emptied of tears every night, then refilled again the next day. Every night and day that passes makes it no less harder to bear.

You thought that you could have left silently, with everyone else oblivious to your departure. Not so, brother. I woke from a dreamless sleep to the faint sound of boots on marble, and remembering our midnight escapades as children, I rose to check the hallway, thinking that perhaps you had left me out.

I was greeted by a man who did not look like my brother, who was acting like a robber and vandal in his own home. Oh, how I wished to drag you back to your bed, to go back to mine and pretend that this was all a horrible dream. How I wished I could talk you out of it, to make you stay.

But I could not. The stance of your posture, the light step of your feet, not to mention the large sack you carried, told me more than words ever could.

But when you turned around, my heart shattered. Moonlight glinted in your eyes, full of unshed tears. Your porcelain skin gleamed, and I knew now what you meant to do. But you smiled at me, sadly, and slowly put a finger to your lips.

You swore me to silence, brother. And not for all the kingdoms in the world would I break it.

I followed you until the threshold of Cair Paravel, the only home here in Narnia that you and I had ever known. I watched you take the few fatal steps out, and from then on I knew that trying to dissuade you from this foolishness, even if I had exerted all effort, would be in vain.

You looked back for one last time, your silent goodbye. From where I was standing, you were framed in moonlight, your dark hair and eyes contrasting with your pale skin, now paler than ever. Your eyes roved over the only place you had ever called home, and for a moment I wondered if you could have changed your mind.

But you squared your shoulders, resolute. The only telltale sign of weakness that I saw was the silvery trail of a tear down your cheek, swiftly wiped away.

Then you turned away, and every step you took brought you farther away from home, from love, from family, from _me._

I rushed upstairs, and took up vigil by the balcony. I watched as you were swallowed up by the darkness, as you walked where moonlight could not penetrate.

I watched your lone figure disappear down the road. I watched until my eyes were strained. I watched as my brother, my closest friend, my confidante, walked away, taking a piece of my heart with him.

What was left of it shattered into a thousand pieces, and I wept until I could weep no more.

_Come back to us, brother_

_You who cheated and lied_

_Know that your family loves you still_

_Always has, and always will_.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N: **Well…that was depressing. Leave a review anyway thanks guys!

Love,

- Shana -


End file.
